Of Love, Friendship, and Betrayal
by kunoichi-ten
Summary: I was hired as an assassin when I was 12. I quit when I was 15. Now I'm 18 years old. And HE comes back for me. How can my bestfriend help me?
1. Chapter 1

**HEEYAH! So, YES, I'm back. Your former sasusakunejitenfangirl, now named kunoichi-ten, is making another story, and is hoping to finish this one. My first story wasn't finished—I deleted it because I got tired of it and it seems corny. Heehee.**

**So, I don't own Naruto, okay? Remember that. I don't want to repeat it in every chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"talking"

Self-narrating

_Thoughts_

_**Inner self**_

* * *

**Of Love, Friendship, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 1-Introduction**

* * *

I woke up into a bright blinding light. I glanced at the digital clock. It read 7:00 a.m. Saturday. "It's sunny again," I smiled. I stretched my arms.

So, my name's Tenten. I live by myself in a small but big enough apartment for me because my family died years ago. My bestfriend is Neji and I met him when I was five. Since then, we stuck together. Oh, and he lives beside my apartment. And when I was twelve, I was hired as an assassin by a secret group. I quit when I was fifteen.

I took a bath. I ate breakfast, and then as I finished eating, the silence in my house was broken by a knock. I went to the door.

"Who is it?"

As I opened it, I saw no one outside. Checking the sides and seeing really no one, I finally closed the door. "Maybe it's those kids again," I sighed. I decided to go back to the table.

I turned around and a person with a mask held my neck tightly. "Wh-who are y-you?!" I choked.

"Tenten."

My eyes widened. _I know that voice… _

-

-

-

-

-

"M-master….."

* * *

**O.O**

**So, there! The first chapter! How'd ya like it? Good or bad? **

**Please, no flames, but constructive criticism is accepted! I'm open to suggestions!**

**^_~**

**Sorry, it's a bit short, but it's just an introduction, okay?**

**See the green letters below? Click it! :)**

**kunoichi-ten**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only got one review. :( **

**Actually, it's two, but the other one is a PM.**

**I finally updated! Yay!**

**Please enjoy!**

**BRING THE DRAMA! **

"talking"

Self-narrating

_Thoughts_

_**Inner self **_

**Of Love, Friendship, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 2-Master**

-Recap-

I turned around and a person with a mask held my neck tightly. "Wh-who are y-you?!" I choked.

"Tenten."

My eyes widened. _I know that voice… _

-

-

-

-

-

"M-master….."

-End of Recap-

"W-what're you doing here?!" I demanded.

"Tenten… I summon you… be my agent again… and I'll spare the lives of your friends…"

I was in total shock. "What do you mean?!"

He laughed. It sounded like thunder. The hair at the back of my neck stood. "They're the only ones you have, right? Remember…. you are in debt with me…. You only have two choices. Pay me by serving me again, or pay me with their lives. The first one is the better choice, right?" he laughed again.

"I'll see you again in two days, _Neko_*****." and then he poofed.

I held my neck as I headed for the bathroom. I saw red marks on my neck. I slapped myself. "Ow!" It's real. It was all real. Not just a nightmare.

What the hell am I going to do now? I don't want to be his agent again. I don't want my friends killed. Isn't there any other choice?! _Remember…. you are in debt with me…. _Ugh! WHAT WILL I DO??!!

-No POV-

The sound of metals clanking filled the training grounds. Tenten keeps on attacking unconsciously while on a daze. She misses her target. On the other hand, her partner, Neji, keeps blocking her attacks. His eyes didn't miss her unusual behavior.

Neji stopped and then ran full speed at Tenten. He locked her hands behind her back and threw her to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Tenten screamed.

"Hn. You are not focusing. Anything bothers you?" Neji asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Let's continue."

"No."

"What?! Why not??"

"We can't continue training if you're spacing out."

"I promise I'll focus now!"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Please Neji?"

"NO. Hn."

"Damn.."

"Hungry?"

"No."

"You look hungry."

"No, I'm not, Neji."

-Tenten's POV-

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled. Oh, damn.. I can feel my face heating up. Neji smirked.

"See? You are. There's no denying now."

"Okay! Yes! I AM hungry! I didn't eat lunch!" I sighed in frustration. He chuckled.

"Let's go."

"Fine."

I stomped my feet as we walked to Ichiraku Ramen. Guess who we saw there?

-

-

-

-

-

Oh, none other than UZUMAKI NARUTO! Is that a surprise? A total NO.

And then he saw us.

"OI! Panda-chan! Neji!"

_What. The. Hell. HE CALLED ME PANDA-CHAN?????!!!!!!!!!!_

"NARUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran up to him and kicked him hard. He yelped in pain.

"Hey! Panda-chan! Why did you do that?"

"Stop calling me PANDA-CHAN! My name is TENTEN, Naruto!"

"Okay, okay! Keep your cool! Jeez…" He went back to his seat.

Neji sat beside him, and I sat beside Neji.

"Hey, Neji," I whispered, "how many bowls did Naruto already eat?"

"Why ask me?"

"Hmpf! Hey, Naruto!"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Is that your 3rd bowl of ramen?"

"No, it's my 7th."

Wow. Neji and I sweat dropped. Our food came. We ate it fast then left Naruto there, STILL eating.

-Neji's POV-

"Goodnight, Neji."

"Hn."

My eyes traveled to her neck. Red marks.

"Tenten."

"Hm?"

"What are those?"

"What?"

"Red marks. Your neck."

"Oh. This?" She laughed sheepishly. "I scratched it earlier. Itchy. So it left marks."

"Hn."

"Bye."

I nodded.

-Tenten's POV-

_Whew! I thought I was going to get caught! _

I entered my house and felt Neji's eyes tearing at my back.

I closed the door. I felt _his_ presence. Then from the far corner, I heard a low, dark chuckle.

And then he disappeared.

**My, oh my, Tenten. What's gonna happen? We'll see in chapter 3!**

**Please review! Remember, constructive criticism is accepted! **

**^_~**

***Neko- it means cat in Japanese.**

**kunoichi-ten**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, my GOD. It's been…almost a year since I last updated. Thanks to moonshinelily, I got interested to continue this. :)) **

**And since this is a chance to update I don't want to miss, here it is.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**ON WITH IT!**

**

* * *

**

"talking"

Self-narrating

_Thoughts_

_**Inner self**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Of Love, Friendship, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 3-Nightmare**

* * *

-Recap-

"What are those?"

"What?"

"Red marks. Your neck."

"Oh. This?" She laughed sheepishly. "I scratched it earlier. Itchy. So it left marks."

"Hn."

"Bye."

I nodded.

-Tenten's POV-

_Whew! I thought I was going to get caught!_

I entered my house and felt Neji's eyes tearing at my back.

I closed the door. I felt _his_ presence. Then from the far corner, I heard a low, dark chuckle.

And then he disappeared.

-End of recap-

-Tenten's POV-

I walked into my room and pulled back the curtains. I watched the surroundings. I stared at the moon as I pondered on what to do and what might possibly happen.

_What will I really do? If I accepted his first offer, well… I don't even know if I can still bear to move in that hell. I've already suffered a lot! All those missions… _

I shivered at the thought.

_If it's to pay with my friends' lives… NO! I cannot let that happen. I can't lose them. They are my family! The family I only have left! What… what am I supposed to do?_

Tears started to gather on the corners of my eyes. I didn't notice when they fell.

I closed the curtains and went to bed.

_There are houses everywhere, and they are burning. All of them. All except for one house with a silhouette of a man inside. Without thinking, I rushed to that house, and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. But as I run towards it, it keeps getting farther. I tried to catch up with it. Confused, I looked at the silhouette. Never did it move. Never did it seem to feel my presence. Never did I feel it look at me._

_And suddenly, without warning, it moved and in its hand, a dagger shone. Never did I know how, as it should be a silhouette, too. Then it was too late when I realized than it was aimed at me. The dagger sank deep in my shoulder, and I doubled over in pain. I gasped for breath, and looked back at the silhouette. It was gone._

_I pulled the dagger from my shoulder, my whole body shaking. I tore at the hem of my shirt and wrapped the cloth around my bleeding shoulder and then I tossed the dagger to the side. I tried once more to run towards the house, and at last, I reached the door._

_Carefully pushing the door open, I peeked inside. It was dark, but a candle illuminated the room inside. The walls are spluttered with blood and gore. My eyes immediately wavered to the floor._

_I gasped at the sight. _

_There, on the middle of the room, piles of bodies are present. Dead bodies. Corpses of my friends. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, and Naruto. Even Akamaru was dead. All staring at the ceiling with their lifeless eyes. All covered with their own blood. _

_I noticed a movement on the corner of my eye. I saw another shape of a man barely breathing. I inched my way towards the man, and tears rolled down my cheeks._

_IT WAS NEJI!_

_But he has no wounds, none at all._

"_N...Neji…" _

_I saw him struggle to look at me._

"_T…Ten…"_

_His face twisted in pain and agony, and he clutched at his side. I looked over at the wound he's touching. _

_Disbelief crawled behind my mind. A dagger, similar to what I encountered earlier, is buried in his side. A mere dagger, and it has the ability to almost kill him with a single blow?! Who was that man who owns that dagger?!_

_And suddenly, he convulsed. Horror enveloped me. I don't know what to do. _

"_NEJI!!!"_

_I tore more cloth from my blouse, pulled the dagger, and wrapped the cloth around his waist. His bleeding side drenched the cloth just as I finished._

_And then, he stopped convulsing. He reached out for my face, and cupped my cheek with his hand covered in his blood._

_I held his hand._

"_Tenten… I'm sorry…" _

_And then he smiled at me, a sad smile that only I will ever see._

_And then his hand went limp and he died._

_He's gone._

_Gone!_

_GONE FOREVER!_

_More tears rolled at my cheeks and fell to Neji's arm. I touched his blood and lined my eyes with the red liquid, eager to avenge him and all my friends._

_And as I was standing, a kunai flew to me, striking me in the heart. Directly. I fell on top of Neji, and there was nothing else I felt, but pain. _

_Pain in my body and soul._

I woke up with a scream ringing in my lips. Sweat covered my whole body. I looked at the clock, and it read 3:12 A.M.

"What happened?"

I jumped up in surprise and pulled the kunai under my bed and moved into a defensive pose as I felt someone pinning me down. I relaxed bit by bit as I looked into the pearly orbs of the person. Neji.

And then I tensed up again as I remembered what happened in my dream.

"Neji, are you okay? Are you hurt? What about your wound?" I frantically asked.

He looked at me with a blank expression. That is, before he let his eyebrows meet.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I…I'm sorry. It was just a dream. Anyway, why are you here?"

"You were screaming all the while," he lifted his weight off my body, "and you were shaking wildly."

"I was?"

He nodded once.

"I used the spare key you gave me," he said.

I smiled at him. I gave him that key because I trust him, of course.

"Care for some tea?" I asked.

"You stay here, I'll make it for you."

"Thanks," and I smiled at him again before he left my room.

* * *

**Um..so that's pretty much the end of this chapter. Haha. Hey, it's longer than the previous ones! XD**

**Please review! I'd love you! ^_~**

**kunoichi-ten**


End file.
